peachyglossfandomcom-20200213-history
Album rankings
Adele 19 (2008) #Chasing Pavements #Crazy For You #Daydreamer #First Love #Cold Shoulder #Right As Rain #Melt My Heart To Stone #Tired #Make You Feel My Love #Best For Last #Hometown Glory #My Same 21 (2011) #Set Fire To The Rain #Someone Like You #Rolling In The Deep #One And Only #Take It All #Turning Tables #I'll Be Waiting #Rumour Has It #Lovesong #I Found A Boy #Don't You Remember #He Won't Go 25 (2016) #All I Ask #When We Were Young #Love You In The Dark #Million Years Ago #Remedy #Can't Let Go #Water Under The Bridge #Send My Love (To Your New Lover) #Why Do You Love Me #Hello #Lay Me Down #River Lea #Sweetest Devotion #I Miss You Alanis Morisette Jagged Little Pill (1995) #Head Over Feet #You Learn #You Oughta Know #Ironic #Hand In My Pocket #Forgiven #Right Through You #Not Doctor #Mary Jane #Wake Up #Perfect #All I Really Want Alice DJ Who Needs Guitars Anyway? (2000) #Back In My Life #Better Off Alone #Will I Ever #No More Lies #The Lonely One #I'm Waiting For Your Love #Got To Get Away #I Can See (See It In Your Eyes) #Celebrate Our Love #Alice DJ #Fairytales #Elements Of Life Allie X CollXtion I (2015) #Prime #Never Enough #Good #Catch #Bitch #Sanctuary #Tumor #Hello CollXtion II (2017) #Vintage #Old Habits Die Hard #Simon Says #That's So Us #Casanova #Paper Love #True Love Is Violent #Lifted #Need You #Downtown Super Sunset (2018) #Girl Of The Year #Little Things #Can't Stop Now #Science #Not So Bad In LA #Focus Alvvays Alvvays (2014) #Party Police #Next Of Kin #Atop A Cake #Archie, Marry Me #The Agency Group #Ones Who Love You #Red Planet #Adult Diversion #Dives Antisocialites (2017) #Dreams Tonite #Saved By A Waif #Not My Baby #Lollipop (Ode To Jim) #Your Type #Already Gone #Plimsoll Punks #In Undertow #Hey #Forget About Life Aly & AJ Ten Years (2018) #Take Me #With You #Good Love #Promises #The Distance #I Know Arctic Monkeys Favourite Worst Nightmare (2007) #Fluorescent Adolescent #This House Is A Circus #Only Ones Who Know #505 #D Is For Dangerous #The Bad Thing #If You Were There, Beware #Old Yellow Bricks #Do Me A Favour #Teddy Picker #Brianstorm #Balaclava Ariana Grande Yours Truly (2013) #Honeymoon Avenue #Daydreamin' #Better Left Unsaid #The Way #Lovin' It #You'll Never Know #Popular Song #Baby I #Piano #Almost Is Never Enough #Tattooed Heart #Right There My Everything (2014) #Love Me Harder #Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart #Bang Bang #One Last Time #Break Your Heart Right Back #Why Try #Break Free #My Everything #Too Close #Be My Baby #Problem #Cadillac Song #Hands On Me #Only 1 #Best Mistake #You Don't Know Me Dangerous Woman (2016) #Thinking Bout You #Touch It #Into You #Knew Better / Forever Boy #Sometimes #Greedy #Bad Decisions #Dangerous Woman #Leave Me Lonely #Everyday #Be Alright #Moonlight #Side To Side #Let Me Love You #Step On Up #Jason's Song (Gave It Away) #I Don't Care Sweetener (2018) #Everytime #Breathin #Goodnight N Go #Better Off #God Is A Woman #Successful #Pete Davidson #No Tears Left To Cry #Raindrops (An Angel Cried) #Get Well Soon #R.E.M #The Light Is Coming #Sweetener #Borderline #Blazed Thank U, Next (2019) #Ghostin #Needy #Bad Idea #NASA #Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored #Fake Smile #Imagine #Bloodline #In My Head #Make Up #7 Rings #Thank U, Next Ashley Tisdale Symptoms (2019) #Voices In My Head #Feeling So Good #Symptoms #Insomnia #Under Pressure #Looking Glass #Love Me & Let Me Go #Vibrations #True Romance Avril Lavigne Let Go (2002) #I'm With You #Things I'll Never Say #Losing Grip #Anything But Ordinary #Sk8er Boi #Tomorrow #Too Much To Ask #Unwanted #Complicated #My World #Nobody's Fool #Naked #Mobile Under My Skin (2004) #Fall To Pieces #Freak Out #Slipped Away #Take Me Away #My Happy Ending #Don't Tell Me #Together #Nobody's Home #Who Knows #He Wasn't #I Always Get What I Want #Forgotten #How Does It Feel The Best Damn Thing (2007) #Hot #Keep Holding On #Girlfriend #When You're Gone #The Best Damn Thing #Innocence #Everything Back But You #One Of Those Girls #Runaway #Contagious #I Don't Have To Try #I Can Do Better Goodbye Lullaby (2011) #I Love You #Wish You Were Here #Goodbye #Stop Standing There #What The Hell #Push #Not Enough #Remember When #Darlin #4 Real #Smile #Bad Reputation #Alice #Everybody Hurts #Black Star Avril Lavigne (2013) #You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet #Give You What You Like #Let Me Go #Hello Heartache #17 #Hello Kitty #Rock N Roll #Here's To Never Growing Up #Hush Hush #Bitchin' Summer #Sippin' On Sunshine #Falling Fast #Bad Girl Head Above Water (2019) #Crush #It Was In Me #Bigger Wow #Love Me Insane #Tell Me It's Over #Souvenir #I Fell In Love With The Devil #Birdie #Dumb Blonde #Head Above Water #Warrior #Goddess Beach House 7 (2018) #Black Car #Lemon Glow #Woo #Last Ride #Dark Spring #Girl Of The Year #Lose Your Smile #Dive #Pay No Mind #Drunk In LA #L'Inconnue Bebe Rexha Expectations (2018) #Don't Get Any Closer #Ferrari #Knees #Mine #I Got You #Grace #Pillow #I'm A Mess #Meant To Be #Sad #Self Control #2 Souls On Fire #Steady #Shining Star Björk Post (1995) #Hyperballad #It's Oh So Quiet #Isobel #Enjoy #Army Of Me #I Miss You #Possibly Maybe #You've Been Flirting Again #Modern Things #Headphones #Cover Me Homogenic (1997) #Alarm Call #Hunter #Bachelorette #Jóga #All Is Full Of Love #Pluto #5 Years #Unravel #Immature #All Neon Like Britney Spears ...Baby One More Time (1999) #Thinkin' About You #Deep In My Heart #Sometimes #The Beat Goes On #Autumn Goodbye #...Baby One More Time #I Will Be There #(You Drive Me) Crazy #I Will Still Love You #I'll Never Stop Loving You #Born To Make You Happy #E-Mail My Heart #From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart #Soda Pop Oops! ...I Did It Again (2000) #Where Are You Now #Stronger #One Kiss From You #Lucky #Dear Diary #When Your Eyes Say It #Oops! ...I Did It Again #What U See (Is What U Get) #Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know #(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction #Don't Go Knockin' On My Door #Can't Make You Love Me Britney (2001) #Anticipating #I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman #Overprotected #That's Where You Take Me #Cinderella #Before The Goodbye #Let Me Be #Bombastic Love #When I Found You #I Run Away #I'm A Slave 4 U #Lonely #What It's Like To Be Me #I Love Rock 'N' Roll #Boys In The Zone (2003) #Brave New GIrl #Outrageous #Showdown #Shadow #Toxic #Everytime #The Hook Up #(I Got That) Boom Boom #Early Mornin' #Touch Of My Hand #Breathe On Me #Me Against The Music Blackout (2007) #Heaven On Earth #Hot As Ice #Why Should I Be Sad #Perfect Lover #Piece of Me #Get Naked (I Got A Plan) #Break The Ice #Get Back #Radar #Freakshow #Toy Soldier #Gimme More #Ooh Ooh Baby #Everybody Circus (2009) #Out From Under #Circus #If U Seek Amy #Kill The Lights #Rock Me In #Mmm Papi #Blur #Mannequin #Shattered Glass #Womanizer #Lace And Leather #Phonography #My Baby #Unusual You Femme Fatale (2011) #How I Roll #Hold It Against Me #Criminal #Inside Out #Till The World Ends #I Wanna Go #Don't Leave Me Waiting #Selfish #Up N' Down #Trip To Your Heart #Gasoline #He About To Lose Me #Seal It With A Kiss #Big Fat Bass #Trouble For Me #(Drop Dead) Beautiful Britney Jean (2013) #Passenger #Perfume #Brightest Morning Star #Hold On Tight #Alien #Now That I Found You #Chillin' With You #Work Bitch #Don't Cry #Body Ache #It Should Be Easy #Til It's Gone #Tik Tik Boom Glory (2016) #If I'm Dancing #Just Luv Me #Invitation #Man Of The Moon #Love Me Down #Do You Want To Come Over? #Make Me... #Better #Change Your Mind (No Seas Cortes) #Liar #Slumber Party #Private Show #What You Need #Hard To Forget Ya #Clumsy #Coupure Électrique #Just Like Me Broods Evergreen (2014) #Bridges #Never Gonna Change #Superstar #Four Walls #Evergreen #Mother & Father #Everytime #L.A.F. #Killing You #Sober #Medicine Conscious (2016) #Couldn't Believe #Heartlines #Free #All Of Your Glory #Recovery #Conscious #We Had Everything #Full Blown Love #Freak Of Nature #Hold The Line #Worth The Fight #Bedroom Door #Are You Home Don't Feed The Pop Monster (2019) #Peach #Life After #Falling Apart #Hospitalized #Dust #Sucker #Everything Goes (Wow) #Too Proud #Old Dog #To Belong #Everytime You Go I Cry #Why Do You Believe Me? Camila Cabello Camila (2018) #Something's Gotta Give #Consequences #Never Be The Same #Inside Out #In The Dark #She Loves Control #Real Friends #Into It #All These Years #Havana Carly Rae Jepsen Tug Of War (2008) #Tell Me #Bucket #Hotel Shampoos #Tug Of War #Sour Candy #Sweet Talker #Heavy Lifting #Wordly Matters #Sunshine On My Shoulders #Money And The Ego Kiss (2012) #Wrong Feels So Right #Sweetie #Drive #More Than A Memory #Tonight I'm Getting Over You #Call Me Maybe #Turn Me Up #Curiousity #Hurt So Good #Good Time #Your Heart Is A Muscle #This Kiss #Beautiful #Tiny Little Bows #Guitar String / Wedding Ring Emotion (2015) #Your Type #Emotion #Favorite Colour #Gimmie Love #Run Away With Me #Never Get To Hold You #I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance #Black Heart #When I Needed You #I Really Like You #Making The Most Of The Night #Warm Blood #Love Again #All That #LA Hallucinations #Boy Problems #Let's Get Lost Emotion Side B (2016) #Roses #First Time #Fever #The One #Body Language #Cry #Higher #Store Dedicated (2019) #Party For One #Too Much #Right Words Wrong Time #Everything He Needs #I'll Be Your Girl #Want You In My Room #Real Love #No Drug Like Me #Julien #Automatically In Love #Feels Right #Happy Not Knowing #For Sure #Now That I Found You #The Sound Charli XCX True Romance (2013) #What I Like #Set Me Free - Feel My Pain #Take My Hand #Stay Away #You're The One #Black Roses #Lock You Up #You - Ha Ha Ha #Grins #So Far Way #Nuclear Seasons #How Can I #Cloud Aura SUCKER (2014) #Boom Clap #Famous #London Queen #Gold Coins #Sucker #Hanging Around #Breaking Up #So Over You #Break The Rules #Die Tonight #Red Balloon #Need Ur Luv #Caught In The Middle #Doing It Vroom Vroom (2016) #Secret (Shh) #Vroom Vroom #Trophy #Paradise Number 1 Angel (2017) #ILY2 #Drugs #Lipgloss #White Roses #Dreamer #3AM (Pull Up) #Roll With Me #Blame It On U #Babygirl #Emotional Pop 2 (2017) #Backseat #Tears #Femmebot #Unlock It #Delicious #Track 10 #Porsche #Lucky #I Got It #Out Of My Head XCX World (Unreleased) #Good Girls #The One That I Die 4 #Can You Hear Me #After The After Party #No Angel #Bounce #Down Like Woah #Taxi #I Wanna Be With U #Come To My Party #Waterfall #Girls Night Out #Queen Lizzy Christina Aguilera Christina Aguilera (1999) #What A Girl Wants #Don't Make Me Love You #Reflection #Love Will Find A Way #Blessed #Come On Over (All I Want Is You) #I Turn To You #Genie In A Bottle #Love For All Seasons #Obvious #Somebody's Somebody #When You Put Your Hands On Me #So Emotional Stripped (2002) #Cruz #Beautiful #I'm OK #Soar #The Voice Within #Make Over #Fighter #Infatuation #Get Mine, Get Yours #Impossible #Underappreciated #Keep On Singin' My Song #Dirrty #Walk Away #Can't Hold Us Down #Loving Me 4 U Back To Basics (2006) #Welcome #Hurt #Candyman #Mercy On Me #Slow Down Baby #The Right Man #Nasty Naughty Boy #Understand #Ain't No Other Man #Still Dirrty #Back In The Day #On Our Way #Without You #Save Me From Myself #I Got Trouble #Here To Stay #Oh Mother #Makes Me Wanna Pray Bionic (2010) #I Am (Stripped) #Lift Me Up #Elastic Love #Stronger Than Ever #All I Need #I Am #You Lost Me #Birds Of Prey #Primma Donna #Not Myself Tonight #My Girls #Bionic #Monday Morning #Vanity #Woohoo #Glam #Bobblehead #I Hate Boys #Sex For Breakfast #Desnudate Lotus (2012) #Let There Be Love #Cease Fire #Best Of Me #Light Up The Sky #Empty Words #Just A Fool #Red Hot Kinda Love #Your Body #Around The World #Blank Page #Circles #Army Of Me #Shut Up #Make The World Move #Lotus #Sing For Me Liberation (2018) #Right Moves #Unless It's With You #Masochist #Twice #Fall In Line #Deserve #Sick Of Sittin' #Like I Do #Pipe #Accelerate #Maria CHVRCHES The Bones Of What You Believe (2013) #Recover #Lungs #The Mother We Share #Strong Hand #By The Throat #Under The Tide #We Sink #Lies #Night Sky #You Caught The Light #Broken Bones #Science/Visions #Gun #Tether Cigarettes After Sex I. (2012) #Dreaming Of You #Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby #I'm A Firefighter #Starry Eyes Cigarettes After Sex (2017) #Sweet #K. #Truly #John Wayne #Sunsetz #Young & Dumb #Apocalypse #Each Time You Fall In Love #Flash #Opera House Conan Gray Sunset Season (2018) #Greek God #Lookalike #Generation Why #Idle Teen #Crush Culture Daughtry Daughtry (2006) #What About Now #Over You #Home #Feels Like Tonight #Used To #It's Not Over #All These Lives #Crashed #What I Want #Gone #There And Back Again #Breakdown Dumblonde bianca (2019) #that #way #my #glad #found #out #i'm in love with myself #i Ellie Goulding Delirium (2015) #Love Me Like You Do #The Greatest #Something In The Way You Move #On My Mind #Lost And Found #Don't Need Nobody #Army #Don't Panic #Around U #Codes #Outside #Scream It Out #Keep On Dancing #Winner #Powerful #Devotion #We Can't Move To This #Heal #Holding On For Life #Paradise #I Do What I Love #Aftertaste Fergie The Dutchess (2006) #Glamorous #Here I Come #Clumsy #Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal) #Fergalicious #London Bridge #Pedestal #Losing My Ground #Finally #Mary Jane Shoes #Barracuda #All That I Got #Velvet #Labels Or Love #Voodoo Doll #Party People Fickle Friends You Are Someone Else (2018) #Swim #Glue #Wake Me Up Florrie Experiments (2011) #Begging Me #Took A Little Something #She Always Gets What She Wants #Speed Of Light #What You Doing This For? #Experimenting With Rugs Late (2012) #I'm Gonna Get You Back #Every Inch #To The End #Shot You Down Foster The People Torches (2011) #Pumped Up Kicks #Houdini #Miss You #I Would Do Anything For You #Don't Stop (Color On The Walls) #Life On A Nickel #Helena Beat #Call It What You Want #Warrant #Waste Supermodel (2014) #A Beginner's Guide To Destroying The Moon #Coming Of Age #Best Friend #The Truth #Goats In Trees #Pseudologia Fantastica #Ask Yourself #Nevermind #Are You What You Want To Be? #Fire Escape Girl In Red chapter 1 (2018) #Say Anything #Girls #4AM #Summer Depression #I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend Grimes Geidi Primes (2010) #Gambang #Zoal, Face Dancer #Feyda Rautha Dark Heart #Beast Infection #Grisgris #Avi #Caladan #Venus In Fleurs #Shadout Mapes #Sardaukar Levenbrech #Rosa Halfaxa (2010) #My Sister Says The Saddest Things #Weregild #Sagrad Прекрасный #World ♡ Princess #Devon #Intor / Flowers #Dream Fortress #Hallways #Outer #Heartbeats #Favriel #∆∆∆∆Rasik∆∆∆∆ #Swan Song #† River † #≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈ #Dravandil Visions (2012) #Oblivion #Nightmusic #Vowels = Space And Time #Genesis #Skin #Be A Body #Circumambient #Colour Of Moonlight (Antiochus) #Infinite Love Without Fulfilment #Visiting Statue #Know The Way #Symphonia IX (My Wait Is U) #Eight Art Angels (2015) #Butterfly #Pin #California #Kill V. Maim #World Princess Part II #Artangels #Realiti #Easily #Venus Fly #Belly Of The Beat #Flesh Without Blood #Life In The Vivid Dream #laughing and not being normal #SCREAM Gwen Stefani Love Angel Music Baby (2004) #What You Waiting For? #Serious #Cool #The Real Thing #Luxurious #Crash #Hollaback Girl #Rich Girl #Bubble Pop Electric #Danger Zone #Long Way To Go #Harujuku Girls The Sweet Escape (2006) #The Sweet Escape #4 In The Morning #Now That You Got It #Early Winter #Yummy #U Started It #Fluorescent #Wonderful Life #Don't Get It Twisted #Wind It Up #Orange County Girl #Breakin' Up This Is What The Truth Feels Like (2016) #Make Me Like You #Used To Love You #Misery #Asking 4 It #Red Flag #Where Would I Be? #Naughty #Truth #You're My Favorite #Rare #Me Without You #Send Me A Picture Halsey BADLANDS (2015) #Colors #Ghost #Roman Holiday #Strange Love #I Walk The Line #New Americana #Coming Down #Drive #Control #Young God #Haunting #Castle #Hurricane #Gasoline #Hold Me Down hopeless fountain kingdom (2017) #100 Letters #Bad At Love #Devil In Me #Walls Could Talk #Eyes Closed #Alone #Sorry #Strangers #Angel On Fire #Hopeless #Now Or Never #Heaven In Hiding #Don't Play #Lie Harry Styles Harry Styles (2017) #Two Ghosts #Kiwi #Sign Of The Times #Carolina #Meet Me In The Hallway #Ever Since New York #From The Dining Table #Sweet Creature #Woman #Only Angel Ingrid Michaelson Girls and Boys (2007) #Glass #Starting Now #Breakable #Die Alone #Overboard #Highway #December Baby #The Way I Am #Masochist #Far Away #Corner Of Your Heart #The Hat Lights Out (2014) #Wonderful Unknown #Afterlife #Open Hands #Over You #Stick #One Night Town #Everyone Is Gonna Love Me Now #Girls Chase Boys #Home #Time Machine #My Darling #Ready To Lose #You Got Me #Warpath #Handsome Hands #When I Go #(I'll Be Glad When You're Dead) You Rascal You Kacey Musgraves Same Trailer Different Park (2013) #Merry Go 'Round #Silver Lining #It Is What It Is #Step Off #Back On The Map #I Miss You #Follow Your Arrow #Keep It To Yourself #Dandelion #My House #Stupid #Blowin' Smoke Pageant Material (2015) #Late To The Party #Fine #Cup Of Tea #High Time #Somebody To Love #Dime Store Cowgirl #Pageant Material #Miserable #Die Fun #Family Is Family #Biscuits #Good Ol' Boys Club #Are You Sure? #This Town Golden Hour (2018) #Butterflies #Love Is A Wild Thing #Oh, What A World #Space Cowboy #Happy & Sad #Golden Hour #Slow Burn #High Horse #Lonely Weekend #Wonder Woman #Rainbow #Velvet Elvis Kailee Morgue Medusa (2018) #Unfortunate Soul #Discovery #Medusa #Ghost Of Mine Katy Perry One Of The Boys (2008) #Lost #Thinking Of You #Hot N Cold #Self Inflicted #One Of The Boys #If You Can Afford Me #I Kissed A Girl #Waking Up In Vegas #I'm Still Breathing #Fingerprints #Mannequin #Ur So Gay Teenage Dream (2010) #Teenage Dream #Hummingbird Heartbeat #Not Like The Movies #E.T. #The One That Got Away #Pearl #Firework #California Gurls #Wide Awake #Peacock #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) #Part Of Me #Circle The Drain #Dressin' Up #Who Am I Living For? PRISM (2013) #Double Rainbow #Ghost #It Takes Two #This Moment #International Smile #Unconditionally #Legendary Lovers #By The Grace Of God #Roar #Spiritual #This Is How We Do #Birthday #Love Me #Walking On Air #Choose Your Battles #Dark Horse Witness (2017) #Into Me You See #Roulette #Save As Draft #Witness #Act My Age #Chained To The Rythym #Miss You More #Hey Hey Hey #Dance With The Devil #Power #Mind Maze #Bon Appétit #Bigger Than Me #Tsunami #Déjà Vu #Swish Swish #Pendulum Kesha Animal (2010) #Animal #Your Love Is My Drug #Hungover #Stephen #TiK ToK #Dancing With Tears In My Eyes #Kiss N Tell #Blind #Take It Off #Boots & Boys #Backstabber #Dinosaur #Blah Blah Blah #Party At A Rich Dude's House Cannibal (2010) #Grow A Pear #Crazy Beautiful Life #The Harold Song #We R Who We R #c u next tuesday #Blow #Cannibal #Sleazy Warrior (2012) #C'Mon #Love Into The Light #Only Wanna Dance With You #Die Young #Thinking Of You #Wonderland #Past Lives #Wherever You Are #Supernatural #Last Goodbye #Out Alive #Gold Trans Am #All That Matters (The Beautiful Life) #Crazy Kids #Dirty Love #Warrior Rainbow (2017) #Rainbow #Hunt You Down #Praying #Let 'Em Talk #Learn To Let Go #Boots #Hymn #Bastards #Spaceship #Woman #Finding You #Godzilla #Old Flames (Can't Hold A Candle To You) #Boogie Feet Keshi THE REAPER (2018) #2 Soon #I Swear I'll Never Leave Again #The Reaper #Like I Need U Kim Petras Era 1 (2017 - 2019) #Heart To Break #If U Think About Me... #Hillside Boys #All The Time #I Don't Want It At All #Slow It Down #Can't Do Better #Hills #1, 2, 3 Dayz Up #Faded #Homework TURN OFF THE LIGHT, VOL. 1 (2018) #Close Your Eyes #In The Next Life #Tell Me It's A Nightmare #Turn Off The Light Kylie Minogue Fever (2001) #In Your Eyes #Burning Up #Fever #Dancefloor #Fragile #Can't Get You Out Of My Head #Your Love #Love At First Sight #Come Into My World #Love Affair #Give It To Me #More More More Lady Gaga The Fame (2008) #Paparazzi #Poker Face #Summerboy #Just Dance #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Boys Boys Boys #Money Honey #The Fame #I Like It Rough #Beautiful Dirty Rich #LoveGame #Starstruck #Brown Eyes #Disco Heaven #Paper Gangsta The Fame Monster (2010) #Bad Romance #Alejandro #Monster #Telephone #Dance In The Dark #Teeth #Speechless #So Happy I Could Die Born This Way (2011) #Marry The Night #Fashion Of His Love #You And I #Heavy Metal Lover #Bad Kids #Black Jesus + Amen Fashion #Born This Way #The Edge Of Glory #The Queen #Hair #Scheiße #Judas #Americano #Electric Chapel #Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) #Government Hooker #Bloody Mary ARTPOP (2013) #G.U.Y #Dope #Gypsy #Applause #Swine #Mary Jane Holland #Do What U Want #MANiCURE #Aura #Venus #Fashion! #Jewels N' Drugs #ARTPOP #Donatella #Sexxx Dreams Joanne (2016) #A-YO #Million Reasons #Joanne #Come To Mama #Just Another Day #Dancin' In Circles #John Wayne #Sinner's Prayer #Diamond Heart #Perfect Illusion #Angel Down #Grigio Girls #Hey Girl Lana Del Rey Born To Die (2012) #Radio #Summertime Sadness #National Anthem #Lolita #Without You #Lucky Ones #Million Dollar Man #Off To The Races #This Is What Makes Us Girls #Video Games #Blue Jeans #Dark Paradise #Born To Die #Diet Mountain Dew #Carmen Paradise (2012) #American #Bel Air #Ride #Cola #Yayo #Gods & Monsters #Burning Desire #Blue Velvet #Body Electric Ultraviolence (2014) #Brooklyn Baby #Florida Kilos #Is This Happiness #West Coast #Flipside #The Other Woman #Shades Of Cool #Black Beauty #Old Money #Pretty When You Cry #Ultraviolence #Sad Girl #Cruel World #Fucked My Way To The Top #Money Power Glory #Guns & Roses Honeymoon (2015) #Terrence Loves You #Art Deco #High By The Beach #Salvatore #Freak #The Blackest Day #Music To Watch Boys To #God Knows I Tried #Honeymoon #Religion #Swan Song #24 #Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Lust For Life (2017) #Get Free #Love #Change #Groupie Love #Heroin #Cherry #Tomorrow Never Came #Lust For Life #Summer Bummer #White Mustang #When The World Was At War We Just Kept Dancing #In My Feelings #13 Beaches #God Bless America - And All The Beautiful Women In It #Coachella - Woodstock In My Mind #Beautiful People Beautiful Problems Lorde Pure Heroine (2013) #A World Alone #400 Lux #Tennis Court #Ribs #Bravado #White Teeth Teens #The Love Club #Team #Glory And Gore #Million Dollar Bills #Royals #Swingin Party #Still Sane #Buzzcut Season #Biting Down Melodrama (2017) #Supercut #Liability #Hard Feelings/Loveless #Perfect Places #The Louvre #Green Light #Liability (Reprise) #Sober II (Melodrama) #Writer In The Dark #Homemade Dynamite #Sober Low Double Negative (2018) #Always Trying To Work It Out #Tempest #Rome (Always In The Dark) #Dancing And Fire #Poor Sucker #Dancing And Blood #Quorum #Dissaray #Always Up #Fly Lykke Li so sad so sexy (2018) #Better Alone #Jaguars In The Air #Sex Money Feelings Die #Last Piece #So Sad So Sexy #Bad Woman #Hard Rain #Deep End #Utopia #Two Nights Madison Beer As She Pleases (2018) #Teenager In Love #Fools #Say It To My Face #HeartLess #Tyler Durden #Home With You #Dead Maggie Rogers Heard It In A Past Life (2019) #Say It #Overnight #Back In My Body #Retrogade #Burning #The Knife #On + Off #Fallingwater #Alaska #Give A Little #Light On #Past Life MARINA The Family Jewels (2010) #Hermit The Frog #Are You Satisfied? #Numb #Oh No! #Seventeen #Hollywood #Rootless #Obsessions #Mowgli's Road #Girls #Shampain #The Family Jewels #I Am Not A Robot #The Outsider #Guilty Electra Heart (2012) #Primadonna #The State Of Dreaming #Lonely Hearts Club #Hypocrates #Valley Of The Dolls #Homewrecker #Radioactive #How To Be A Heartbreaker #Bubblegum Bitch #Teen Idle #Power & Control #Starring Role #Lies #Sex Yeah #Fear & Loathing FROOT (2015) #Happy #Blue #Gold #Solitaire #Better Than That #Immortal #Can't Pin Me Down #Froot #Forget #Weeds #Savages #I'm A Ruin LOVE + FEAR (2019) #No More Suckers #Believe In Love #You #To Be Human #Karma #Life Is Strange #Soft To Be Strong #End Of The Earth #True #Too Afraid #Handmade Heaven #Enjoy Your Life #Baby #Emotional Machine #Orange Trees #Superstar Mazzy Star So Tonight That I Might See (1993) #Fade Into You #Bells Ring #Blue Light #Into Dust #Wasted #So Tonight That I Might See #Five String Serenade #She's My Baby #Mary Of Silence #Unreflected Meghan Trainer THE LOVE TRAIN (2019) #All The Ways #I'm Down #Foolish #Good Mornin' #After You #Marry Me Melanie Martinez Cry Baby (2015) #Soap #Play Date #Training Wheels #Cake #Cry Baby #Pity Party #Mad Hatter #Mrs. Potato Head #Alphabet Boy #Sippy Cup #Carousel #Dollhouse #Pacify Her #Tag, You're It #Teddy Bear #Milk And Cookies Mitski Puberty 2 (2016) #Your Best American Girl #I Bet On Losing Dogs #Crack Baby #Fireworks #Happy #Dan The Dancer #A Burning Hill #My Body's Made Of Crushed Little Stars #A Loving Feeling #Thursday Girl #Once More To See You Be The Cowboy (2018) #Nobody #Two Slow Dancers #Remember My Name #A Pearl #Geyser #Washing Machine Heart #Blue Light #Pink In The Night #Me And My Husband #Lonesome Love #Old Friend #A Horse Named Cold Air #Why Didn't You Stop Me #Come In The Water Nina Nesbitt The Sun Will Come Up, The Seasons Will Change (2019) #The Sun Will Come Up, The Seasons Will Change #Is It Really Me You're Missing #Last December #Love Letter #Things I Say When You Sleep #Sacred #Somebody Special #The Best You Had #Colder #Chloe #Empire #Loyal To Me #The Moments I'm Missing Paramore After Laughter (2017) #Caught In The Middle #Hard Times #Rose Colored Boy #Pool #Fake Happy #Tell Me How #26 #Grudges #Forgiveness #Idle Worship #Told You So #No Friend Phoebe Ryan Mine (2015) #Homie #Ignition / Do You... #Mine #Dead James (2017) #Be Real #James Has Changed #Should I #Aspirin #Forgetting All About You Poppy Poppy.Computer (2017) #Bleach Blonde Baby #Software Upgrade #Pop Music #Fuzzy #Interweb #Let's Make A Video #Computer Boy #Moshi Moshi #I'm Poppy #My Microphone #My Style Am I A Girl? (2018) #In A Minute #Hard Feelings #Iconic #Time Is Up #Chic Chick #Girls In Bikinis #The Rapture Ball #Am I A Girl? #Aristrocrat #X #Play Destroy #Fashion After All Rae Morris Someone Out There (2018) #Atletico (The Only One) #Dip My Toe #Someone Out There #Do It #Dancing With Character #Reborn #Lower The Tone #Wait For The Rain #Push Me To My Limit #Rose Garden #Physical Form Rihanna Music Of The Sun (2005) #Pon De Replay #Let Me #Now I Know #There's A Thug In My Life #Willing To Wait #Rush #Music Of The Sun #The Last Time #That La, La, La #You Don't Love Me (No, No, No) #If It's Lovin' That You Want #Here You Go Again A Girl Like Me (2006) #SOS #If It's Lovin' That You Want - Pt. 2 #A Million Miles Away #Unfaithful #We Ride #Break It Off #Selfish Girl #Kisses Don't Lie #Crazy Little Thing Called Love #A Girl Like Me #Final Goodbye #Dem Haters #P.S. (Still Not Over You) Good Girl Gone Bad (2008) #Say It #Good Girl Gone Bad #Shut Up And Drive #Disturbia #Take A Bow #Umbrella #Lemme Get That #Breakin' Dishes #Sell Me Candy #Rehab #Don't Stop The Music #Question Existing #Hate That I Love You #Push Up On Me #If I Never See Your Face Again Rated R (2009) #Fire Bomb #Wait Your Turn #The Last Song #G4L #Cold Case Love #ROCKSTAR 101 #Hard #Rude Boy #Russian Roulette #Photographs #Te Amo #Stupid In Love Loud (2010) #California King Bed #S&M #Love The Way You Lie - Pt. 2 #Only Girl (In The World) #Cheers (Drink To That) #Fading #Complicated #Raining Men #What's My Name? #Man Down #Skin Talk That Talk (2011) #Farewell #You Da One #Do Ya Thang #We All Want Love #Where Have You Been #We Found Love #Watch N' Learn #Fool In Love #Drunk On Love #Roc Me Out #Talk That Talk #Red Lipstick #Cockiness (Love It) Unapologetic (2012) #What Now #Get It Over With #Jump #Pour It Out #Lost In Paradise #Stay #Right Now #Half Of Me #Love Without Tragedy / Mother Mary #Nobody's Business #Phresh Out The Runway #Diamonds #No Love Allowed #Loveeeeeee Song #Numb ANTI (2016) #Close To You #Same Ol' Mistakes #Never Ending #Yeah, I Said It #Love On The Brain #Pose #Needed Me #Woo #Higher #Kiss It Better #Desperado #Sex With Me #Consideration #Work Rina Sawayama RINA (2017) #Ordinary Superstar #Cyber Stockholm Syndrome #Take Me As I Am #Afterlife #10-20-40 #Tunnel Vision Robyn Body Talk (2010) #Dancing On My Own #Get Myself Together #Call Your Girlfriend #Indestructible #Hang With Me #Fembot #Dancehall Queen #U Should Know Better #Time Machine #In My Eyes #Dance To The Beat #Stars 4-Ever #None Of Dem #Don't Fucking Tell Me What To Do #Love Kills Honey (2018) #Baby Forgive Me #Missing U #Ever Again #Beach2k20 #Between The Lines #Because It's In The Music #Honey #Send To Robin Immediately #Human Being Sabrina Carpenter Singular: Act 1 (2018) #Paris #Sue Me #Diamonds Are Forever #Mona Lisa #Bad Time #Prfct #Hold Tight #Almost Love Say Sue Me It's Just A Short Walk! (2018) #Dreaming #Rockaway Beach #Do You Wanna Dance #Beginning To See The Light Selena Gomez Kiss & Tell (2009) #Naturally #Falling Down #Tell Me Something I Don't Know #I Got U #I Won't Apologize #As A Blonde #I Don't Miss You At All #Stop & Erase #Crush #I Promise You #Kiss & Tell #The Way I Loved You #More A Year Without Rain (2010) #A Year Without Rain #Live Like There's No Tomorrow #Sick Of You #Round & Round #Summer's Not Hot #Off The Chain #Spotlight #Ghost Of You #Intuition #Rock God When The Sun Goes Down (2011) #Bang Bang Bang #Love You Like A Love Song #My Dilemma #Who Says #We Own The Night #Whiplash #Middle Of Nowhere #That's More Like It #Hit The Lights #When The Sun Goes Down #Outlaw Stars Dance (2013) #Come & Get It #Slow Down #Forget Forever #Music Feels Better #Stars Dance #Love Will Remember #Nobody Does It Like You #Birthday #Undercover #B.E.A.T. #Save The Day #Like A Champion #Write Your Name Revival (2015) #Hands To Myself #Nobody #Sober #Camouflage #Same Old Love #Good For You #Me & My Girls #Revival #Me & The Rythym #Perfect #Kill Em With Kindness #Rise #Survivors #Body Heat Shawn Mendes Shawn Mendes (2018) #In My Blood #Particular Taste #Fallin' All In You #Queen #Nervous #Lost In Japan #Perfectly Wrong #When You're Ready #Because I Had You #Mutual #Why #Like To Be You #Where Were You In The Morning #Youth Sky Ferreira Night Time, My Time (2013) #Ain't Your Right #Love In Stereo #I Will #You're Not The One #24 Hours #Boys #Heavy Metal Heart #Nobody Asked Me (If I Was Okay) #I Blame Myself #Night Time, My Time #Kristine #Omanko SOPHIE OIL OF EVERY PEARL'S UN-INSIDES (2018) #It's Okay To Cry #Immaterial #Ponyboy #Whole New World/Pretend World #Faceshopping #Is It Cold In The Water? #Infatuation #Pretending St. Vincent MASSEDUCTION (2017) #Masseduction #Fear The Future #Young Lover #Slow Disco #New York #Sugarboy #Happy Birthday, Johnny #Pills #Hang On Me #Savior #Smoking Section #Los Ageless Tame Impala Currents (2015) #New Person, Same Old Mistakes #Yes I'm Changing #The Moment #The Less I Know The Better #Let It Happen #'Cause I'm A Man #Disciples #Eventually #Reality In Motion #Love/Paranoia #Nangs #Past Life Taylor Swift Taylor Swift (2006) #Teardrops On My Guitar #Stay Beautiful #Tim McGraw #Mary's Song (Oh My My My) #Picture To Burn #Our Song #A Place In This World #The Outside #Tied Together With A Smile #Invisible #Should've Said No #I'm Only Me When I'm With You #Cold As You #A Perfectly Good Heart Fearless (2008) #Untouchable #The Other Side Of The Door #Jump Then Fall #Fearless #You Belong With Me #Superstar #The Way I Loved You #Change #Love Story #Come In With The Rain #White Horse #Breathe #Tell Me Why #The Best Day #Forever & Always #Hey Stephen #You're Not Sorry #Fifteen Speak Now (2010) #Last Kiss #Enchanted #Sparks Fly #Mine #If This Was A Movie #Dear John #The Story Of Us #Speak Now #Superman #Never Grow Up #Long Live #Haunted #Better Than Revenge #Mean #Back To December #Innocent #Ours Red (2012) #Holy Ground #State Of Grace #Treacherous #Begin Again #Sad Beautiful Tragic #Red #I Knew You Were Trouble #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #The Last Time #All Too Well #22 #Everything Has Changed #The Lucky One #Stay Stay Stay #Come Back... Be Here #I Almost Do #The Moment I Knew #Starlight #Girl At Home 1989 (2014) #Style #New Romantics #Clean #This Love #How You Get The Girl #Wildest Dreams #You Are In Love #Blank Space #Shake It Off #All You Had To Do Was Stay #I Wish You Would #Out Of The Woods #I Know Places #Wonderland #Bad Blood #Welcome To New York reputation (2017) #Delicate #So It Goes... #Dancing With Our Hands Tied #King Of My Heart #Gorgeous #Getaway Car #New Year's Day #Call It What You Want #This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things #Don't Blame Me #End Game #Look What You Made Me Do #I Did Something Bad #...Ready For It #Dress The 1975 The 1975 (2013) #The City #Sex #Chocolate #Menswear #Robbers #Girls #She Way Out #Pressure #Is There Someone Who Can Watch You #Heart Out #M.O.N.E.Y #Settle Down #Talk! I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it (2016) #The Sound #Somebody Else #Paris #Love Me #A Change Of Heart #She Lays Down #Lostmyhead #Loving Someone #The Ballad Of Me And My Brain #This Must Be My Dream #She's American #UGH! #Nana #If I Believe You A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships (2018) #I Always Wanna Die (Sometimes) #TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME #I Like America & America Likes Me #I Couldn't Be More In Love #It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) #Inside Your Mind #Mine #Sincerity Is Scary #Give Yourself A Try #Be My Mistake #Love It If We Made It #Surrounded By Heads & Bodies #How To Draw / Petichor The Aces When My Heart Felt Volcanic (2018) #Holiday #Hurricane #Stay #Bad Love #Lovin' Is Bible #Stuck #Waiting For You #Last One #Strong Enough #Fake Nice #Volcanic Love #Put It On The Line #Just Like That The All-American Rejects Move Along (2005) #Dirty Little Secret #It Ends Tonight #Move Along #Straightjacket Feeling #I'm Waiting #Top Of The World #Change Your Mind #Stab My Back #Dance Inside #11:11 PM #Can't Take It #Night Drive Tommy Genesis Tommy Genesis (2018) #Miami #Rainbow #It's OK #Bad Boy #Drive #Naughty #Tommy #You Know Me #100 Bad #Play With It #Daddy Tove Lo Queen Of The Clouds (2014) #Habits (Stay High) #Talking Body #Over #Timebomb #My Gun #Thousand Miles #Love Ballad #Not On Drugs #Paradise #Out Of Mind #Heroes (We Could Be) #Moments #Crave #Got Love #Like Em Young #The Way That I Am Lady Wood (2016) #True Disaster #Imaginary Friend #Cool Girl #Flashes #Keep It Simple #WTF Love Is #Vibes #Don't Talk About It #Influence #Lady Wood BLUE LIPS (2017) #Disco Tits #Bad Days #shedontknowbutsheknows #9th Of October #Cycles #Stranger #Hey You Got Drugs? #Shivering Gold #Romantics #Struggle #Bitches #Don't Ask Don't Tell Tove Styrke Sway (2018) #Sway #On A Level #Changed My Mind #On The Low #Mistakes #I Lied #Say My Name #Vibe Vampire Weekend Contra (2010) Wallows Nothing Happens (2019) #Treacherous Doctor #What You Like #Sidelines #Ice Cold Pool #Only Friend #Scrawny #Remember When #Worlds Apart #I'm Full #Are You Bored Yet? #Do Not Wait